Antara Aku, Masa Laluku, dan Lemari Ajaibku
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Nagi-san mengenang masa kecilnya saat bertemu kembali dengan mainan Lego kesayangannya. Namun sebuah lemari misterius muncul di hadapannya saat menjelajahi gudang rumah lamanya. Apakah lemari itu terkutuk atau memiliki kekuatan baik? Jika benar, apakah kutukan yang dibawanya?


Nagi : Kita kembali lagi dengan fic yang super dramatis namun berbumbu lucuis!

Scarlet : Kita akan menghidupkan kartun anak-anak yang menjadi fandom pinggiran!

Nagi : bener banget! Ini ga gampang juga loh! Langsung kita liat aja, CEKIDOT!

.

* * *

Ninjago : Masters of Spinjitsu, belongs to yang punya LEGO

Rate : T

Chara : Hampir melibatkan semuanya, namun ternyata si narator ngefans sama Lloyd. Tapi semuanya bakalan terlibat.

Summary : Nagi-san mengenang masa kecilnya saat bertemu kembali dengan mainan Lego kesayangannya. Namun sebuah lemari misterius muncul di hadapannya saat menjelajahi gudang rumah lamanya. Apakah lemari itu terkutuk atau memiliki kekuatan baik? Jika benar, apakah kutukan yang dibawanya?

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Antara Aku, Masa Laluku, dan Lemari Ajaibku**

.

.

Prolog

"Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, selamat datang kembali di hidupku!", kataku bersorak kegirangan seraya memeluk empat mainan kesayanganku yang sempat hilang saat usiaku enam tahun.

Mereka adalah para Lego seri Ninjago yang kudapatkan dari sumbangan ke panti asuhan sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku sagat menyenangi mainan Lego karena harganya masih murah dan ramai di pasaran. Hingga akhirnya aku membawa mainan itu ke rumah mungilku setelah akhirnya aku diadopsi oleh pria rambut silver yang kriminal itu setahun kemudian. Ia menyembunyikan mainan itu agar suatu saat dapat dijual kembali jika memang sudah tak tersebar lagi di pasaran. Pada akhirnya, mainan ini masih ada hingga sekarang setelah terjebak di dalam kardus sekian tahun lamanya. Cat warnanya pun belum terkelupas ataupun memudar. Aku menitikkan air mata karena kerinduanku yang luar biasa pada mainan ini. Mereka sudah seperti sahabat, bahkan saudaraku sendiri.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian merogoh sakuku untuk mengeluarkan benda yang kubawa dari rumah. Sebuah Lego berbentuk manusia berseragam ninja hijau dan berambut pirang yang bernama Lloyd. Kupeluk bersama empat mainan lainnya seraya berkata,"Lloyd, mula sekarang kau tidak sendirian. Teman-temanmu ada disini untukmu..."

Aku menyimpan mereka di dalam sebuah kotak biru bersama mainan lainnya untuk dibawa pulang. Namun mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda yang ditutup kain merah. 'Sejak kapan lemari itu ada disini?', tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku mendekati benda tersebut dan membuka kain yang menutupinya. Ternyata, sebuah lemari dua pintu bergaya Eropa modern yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Aku membuka lemari itu, dan tak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Aku tidak ingat lemari kosong ini ada disini, tapi kenapa ada orang yang membawanya ke gudang? Apakah lemari ini terkutuk? Jujur saja, lemari ini kondisinya masih terlihat baru karena tak ada bekas dimakan rayap. Goresan pun tidak ada sama sekali. Mungkin saja lemari ini diabaikan karena ada yang lebih bagus dan kemudian dibuang disini. Orang kaya sialan!

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki tua dtang menghampiriku. Dia adalah ayahku yang tadi mengantarku ke rumah ini karena barang-barangku yang belum kuambil.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai beres-beres?", tanyanya padaku.

"Sudah. Bagaimana pendapat Ayah jika kita bawa pulang lemari ini?", kataku sambil menunjuk lemari yang kubuka tadi.

"Memangnya lemarimu sudah rusak?"

"Tidak. Tapi lemariku sudah penuh dengan pakaian. Lagipula, lemari ini kondisinya masih baru"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam lagi ya!"

Akhirnya, ayahku setuju untuk membawa lemari itu pulang. Hal itu dibuktikan oleh ayahku yang sedang menghubungi jasa pindah rumah.

Karena detail kepulangannya banyak, dan saya malas menulis, bagaimana jika kita SKIP saja ke malam hari saat lemari sudah berada di kamarku.

.

.

"Lemari ini aneh. Apa kutukannya ya?", tanyaku terheran. "Lloyd, kau mau jadi bahan percobaan dalam semalam? Maksudku, kau akan tinggal disana malam ini. Aku punya firasat buruk pada lemari itu."

Dengan memberanikan diri, aku membuka pintu lemari sebelah kiri yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian sama besar. Aku meletakkan Lloyd di bagian atas, kemudian meletakkan mainan ninja lainnya di atas meja belajarku dan menuju tempat tidurku untuk mematikan lampu. Aku berbaring dengan perasaan gundah seraya berkata, "Selamat malam, semuanya. Sampai jumpa besok..."

.

.

Cklek!

.

.

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSH!

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Haaaah...

Aku berusaha ngumpul nyawa dengan berjalan ke jendela di dekat lemari kayu dua pintu tersebut. Sesaat setelah membuka jendela, aku menoleh ke tempat tidur untuk merapikannya. Namun yang kulihat ada seorang lelaki pirang berseragam ninja hijau tertidur dengan pulas. Aku segera berlari menuju lemari kayu dan membuka isinya. Ternyata lemari itu kosong.

"Oh, tidak! Lloyd! Tidak mungkin!", kataku kaget melihat lemari yang kini kosong melompong.

Sebentar, jika mainannya hilang, cowok yang tidur itu siapa?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : mangap kalo garing ye!

Scarlet : jangan lupa ripiunya, gan!


End file.
